


The One That Got Away

by princcssy



Series: Kaisoo One Shots [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Cheating, Crying, Depression, Fighting, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Sad, Sad Ending, Sadness, Star-crossed, Unhealthy Relationships, anger issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princcssy/pseuds/princcssy
Summary: we were nothing but star crossed lovers tangled up in what could've been.





	

star crossed lovers - to be doomed in a relationship and opposed by fate 

 

addiction starts slow and only gets worse ; absence is even harder. love was a drug and he couldn't get his fix cause he had fucked up. he knew. he knew that kyungsoo had anger issues but he didn't care. it could be fixed. he could fix it. he was wrong. 

 

jongin met kyungsoo in ninth grade sitting in his usual spot for biology. the raven was stubborn and wouldn't move so jongin did the most reasonable thing he could think of. he punched the male which only escalated the fight. over a damned chair. long story short they both ended up in the office -- their punishment being to work together on every project they had in a class and also three weeks of detention. for those three weeks they didn't speak and on the last day of dentition kyungsoo spoke his first words since the fight. "you're a dick." he said and simply walked out of the classroom. a few week later, together, they were assigned a project in biology. the work spawned over a week, a week of communicating and going back and forth from each others houses. during that short period of time jongin learn a lot about kyungsoo and vice versa. they liked the same soccer teams, and watched the same TV shows. the two boy grew closer. tenth grade year kyungsoo joined the soccer team, which gained him loads of attention. jongin was happy about that. girls flirted with the raven none stop and even guys tried flirting with him once or twice. jongin went to a soccer game one night and right after dragged the shorter behind the concession stand and confessed his feelings. kyungsoo felt the same way. they made out behind the boy's locker room that night ; and i love you's were said. during the summer between tenth and eleventh jongin hit puberty. the used to be awkward teenage was now tan and faint muscles peaked on his biceps. the semester jongin joined the dance team, and the school buzzed with how hot the male had become. kyungsoo didn't like that. that night he had fucked the tan male mattress until he was practically sobbing about who he belonged to. at the end they exchanged I love you's. junior year flew by with house parties, teenage drama and the lovers bond only grew closer. that summer they got tattoos, each saying the other's name because of course they'd been together this long, what could split them now. twelfth grade was bumpy for the two, jongin always had practice and had become quite popular since ninth ; his phone blew up constantly. one day he left his phone at a friend's, kyungsoo called and jongin didn't answer. the elder was so angry he didn't talk to jongin for a week. jongin showed up at the seven day mark with a tear stricken face and continuously apologizes leaving his mouth. the makeup sex was great. jongin only remembers one i love you, and it came from his mouth. during the blur of the years kyungsoo had managed to pick up smoking someone where along the lines. jongin couldn't stand it. just a regular day, they were hanging at jongin's house. he remembers asking the male to stop which only cause the elder to snap. he didn't talk to jongin for a month after that. jongin was still the one crawling back, puffy eyes runny nose and broken heart. kyungsoo let the younger ride him that night, continuous i love you's leaving jongin's mouth. kyungsoo only grunted in response. graduation came and went, both male somehow passing with honors. the summer came with college decisions. jongin wanted to go to the university of cali while kyungsoo simply wanted a school for art. they separated, but stayed together relationship wise. one particular night jongin found himself a bit lonely, so he went to call his boyfriend. the raven picked up on the first ring except it wasn't him and some other girl. he was busy at the moment and it didn't take an idiot to figure out with what. jongin cried himself to sleep that night. kyungsoo called in the morning with apologizes. he promised it would never happen again and at the end of the call said i love you. spring rolled around, and jongin decides to visit kyungsoo for their spring break. wrong decision. it was worse in person, seeing the person you love cheat. he remeber hearing something break that sounded strangely along the lines of his heart or maybe the glass bottle he threw at the two. jongin didn't answer his calls for two weeks until he gave in, it was too much to be away for too long. kyungsoo drove to cali for his spring break and they spent it together, everything reminding him of why he loved kyungsoo in the first place. on the last night kyungsoo went to shower and left his phone. jongin couldn't help it, kyungsoo was on it constantly. what occupied his attention more than his boyfriend. he wish he didn't know. jongin brought it up as soon as kyungsoo walked out and the male blew up. he snatched his phone from the tan male and grabbed his stuff and left. jongin tried to sleep it off, he would be back. they always found each other again. at 1 in the morning jongin got a phone call. he reached out and answered it with sleep clearly still in his voice. he snapped awake when he heard the next statement. jongin got to the hospital as soon as he could, his lover in bad shape. he was unconscious and clearly in bad shape, tears falling from jongin's eyes. he stayed there through the night, continuously saying i love you over and over. when kyungsoo took his last breath he squeezed jongin's hand as to say i love you one more time. he was gone. for good this time. 

tears continued to pour of jongin's eyes as he stared at the photograph. it was a different time now, years from the incident. jongin was old and tired and sometimes when he missed kyungsoo he'd look at their pictures. he'd listen to their favorite songs on repeat, kyungsoo's voice singing in the background could be faintly heard in his head. if he had done a better job, if he had been a better boyfriend. he'd let kyungsoo get away, and he would never forgive himself. 

addiction starts slow and only gets worse ; absence is even harder. love was a drug and he couldn't get his fix cause he had fucked up. he knew. he knew that kyungsoo had anger issues but he didn't care. it could be fixed. he could fix it. he was wrong. he was so wrong.


End file.
